dawnpickglitterglenfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxler
Jaxler Blackflutes is pony in Dawnpick who is known for being a belligerent drunkard. He is quick to rage, and appears to act impulsively. Jaxler has few close friends and is very untrusting of others. He is seen by most as an alcoholic mess and ponies rarely are willing associate with him. He has shown that he is capable of being a decent person on occasion. He once saved Flux , at nearly the cost of his life and, has saved the lives of Granite, and Kat as well. He is one of few surviving Topoireneians after his homeland of Topoirene after Domidians wiped both his country and his ethnic group. Jaxler once stated That his is incapable of lying, it is unclear if this is try or not on account that he has never lied once in the entirety of the story. He is aslo a Grandmaster markspony, and has forgotten his original name first language and doesn’t even know what his special talent is. Jaxler has a disposition toward all gods and figures that “ether the gods don’t exist, or they are so cruel that they don’t deserve our praise.” He is also suffers from depression and survivors guilt. He is extremely protective of everypony in Dawnpick and cannot even fathom seeing any of them die. He has strange morals that he incapable of breaking. He hates alicorns for their pridefulness. Background Jaxler was born in Topoirene’s capital city and was apparently sickly as a foal. He lived with a large family which included his two big brothers, little sister, father and mother. All of his existing family died to something called the “white plague” except his grandfather who was a veteran of the pegasus/alicorn wars and became paralyzed below the waist and lost his wings during the conflict. During his time with his grandfather Jaxler was very poor and the two couldn’t even afford a home and was forced into a life of crime at a young age in order to support his grandfather and himself. Jaxler’s country’s capital (and last standing) city was later incinerated sometime around 40’sh years in the future on the 19th of opal, 228. During the event Jaxler was mortally wounded via means uncertain in his left kidney’s area. He had to burn the wound shut causing him to have a huge scar over his left kidney. Jaxler blacked out after Cauterizing himself. When he woke up the entire city that he lived in his entire life was burnt to the ground and the only thing that he could find that wasn’t ether incinerated or turned to charcoal was a wooden crossbow, which he took as his own. It’s unclear what exactly Jaxler did after that point but it is known that he had to at least fight a single Domidian on his way out of Topoirene. Jaxler later became a master thief as it was his only real talent. Jaxler became wanted in many countries and was forced to move around and change his name many times, (Jaxler wasn’t his original name)and doesn’t even know his original name anymore. After years of thieving and stealing Jaxler eventually managed to get his hooves on adamantine, how or why he obtained it is still unknown but he was forced to abandon his occupation as a thief soon after. After ending his career as a thief Jaxler moved to Dawnpick with hopes of starting a new life for himself. RP history Jaxler came to Dawnpick in 4th Hematite, 253 but didn’t do much until he punched Stiletto in the face and became the first pony to be drafted into the guard. He later saved Granite from a badgerpony snatcher and effectively became the foal’s idol. He got in a fight with Glyph . Jaxler then woke up in a the mines one day and met up with flux. Jaxler then went into the caves with him and the two were attacked by a flock of giant cave swallows and a blind cave ogre. Jaxler distracted the swallows and ogre allowing Flux to run. In the end Jaxler had to be saved by stiletto after getting a slashed lung, broken wing, and forehoofs and three broken ribs. Jaxler grew to become friends with Flux and Granite and they are the two ponies that he trusts. Jaxler told some of his backstory to Granite after Granite stole Jaxler’s most valuable possession: his crossbow. One day Virtue got a wanted poster in the caravan and realized that Jaxler was a wanted criminal and had him report to her office. In the end Jaxler demoted from his rank of second in command of the guard and quit his job and punched Partisan in the face for demoting him. Jaxler become melancholic after that and was about to commit suicide via refusal to eat or drink until Flux discovered him down in the crypts. In order to cheer Jaxler up Flux sold his prized Piccolo so that he could restorize Jaxler’s crossbow from its decrepit state. Jaxler saved Kat from a hammer pony during the caravan incident. In many (more than 50%) scenes Jaxler wakes up with a hangover and half the time he wakes up in a strange location. Most other scenes are started with Jaxler drinking extremely strong booze in the meeting hall or depressed in the crypts . Jaxler has never told a single lie in the entirety of the story and his exact thoughts are never written down. Character skills He is skilled in most all social skills, is a master of observation and theft, is a grand master markspony and archer, is a legendary +3 woodcrafter. He also has an amazingly high pain tolerance Relationships Friends – Flux, Granite, Amor Boss – Indigo, (Former)Partisan Co-workers –(Former)Stormcloud, Kat Possessions Jaxler’s crossbow Jaxler’s most valuable and most treasured possession. It’s all he has left of from his life in Topoirene. Jaxler would rather die than see his crossbow stolen from him. His crossbow is an artifact and is by far the most valuable item in Dawnpick and is adorned with Back opals and adamantine studs and has platinum parts. Jaxler’s Crossbow used to be decrepit in in disrepair until Flux paid to have it restored. Jaxler’s coffer of oddities, holds all of Jaxler's items from before he came to Dawnpick. It is filled with more than two dozen exotic knife that he obtained from intelligent beings that he had slain over the years, a 12 foot long golden chain that is used as a whip (now Granite's), an alicorn horn, a black leather hood (pictured) and many other strange items that he managed to obtain over his years as a thief. He also held the adamantine strands that he stole in a locked Granite box inside the coffer before he repaired his crossbow. Category:Characters Category:Dawnpick Characters